Code cratère
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Cross-over][Aventures x Code Lyoko][OS] Nous sommes en 2065 et le jeune Grunlek von Krayn, collégien au collège et lycée Kadic, découvre une usine abandonnée, avec à l'intérieur un ordinateur hors du commun. Il marche alors dans les traces d'autres collégiens près de 60 ans après eux.


_**Avant propos**_

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis extrêmement heureux de vous présenter ce nouvel OS qui m'a pris énormément de temps de travail. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est plaisant alors ! Peut-être attendiez-vous le troisième chapitre de Fuir vers l'Avant, mais je suis en plein blocage sur cette fic, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendra !  
Qu'est-ce donc que cette fanfiction me direz-vous ? Déjà, c'est mon premier cross-over (si l'on exclue le Trilek, qui est rangé dans du non cross-over) ! Mais surtout, c'est la fusion de deux choses que j'adore. Code Lyoko d'un côté, est un dessin animé français que beaucoup d'entre vous ont sans doute connu s'ils ont à peu près mon âge, et qui est absolument excellent. Évidemment la nostalgie joue beaucoup dans mes propos. De l'autre, Aventures, une des choses qui m'a vraiment redonné le goût à l'écriture grâce à son fandom, cette immense famille qui est juste fabuleuse. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous dire merci !  
Cette fanfiction, je ne pensais pas trop qu'elle dépasserait les 3000 mots. Je pensais que, si j'étais vraiment inspiré, elle ferait tout au plus 4000 mots, mais vraiment grand maximum. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec une fanfiction de presque 9000 mots (plus de 9000 avec l'avant-propos) ! Tous les passages ne sont pas égaux, certains sont meilleurs que d'autres. Les personnages ne sont peut-être pas bien respectés, notamment niveau psychologique, j'en conviens. Certains personnages ne sont même là que pour faire de la figuration. Mais c'est ce que je voulais faire, et développer en une fanfiction à chapitres ne serait pas utile du tout.  
Donc voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire.  
Il ne me reste plus que deux petites choses de grande importance à régler.  
Tout d'abord, je considère que Code Lyoko s'arrête à la saison 4. Code Lyoko Evolution n'a, pour moi, JAMAIS EXISTE. Voilà.  
Ensuite, le __**disclaimer**_ _: Aventures et ses personnages, mis à part Théo, Bob et Grunlek, appartiennent à Mahyar._

PS : Apparemment, il n'y a pas Code Lyoko parmi les différentes catégories. Donc ça ne comptera pas comme un cross-over pour ffnet, mais c'en est un, j'en ai rien à foutre x'D

 _._

* * *

.

La sonnerie retentit dans le lycée Kadic, signant la fin du cours de mathématique pour la classe de 4ème C, mais surtout l'heure du repas. Sortant le dernier de la classe, Grunlek von Krayn, jeune adolescent de très petite taille et plutôt trapu, se précipita directement vers sa chambre plutôt que le réfectoire.  
Un ordinateur fixe tournait à plein régime, l'écran plasma affichant de multiples fenêtres. Il prit à peine le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil puis vida son sac et saisit son ordinateur portable ainsi que ses affaires pour l'après-midi.

\- VON KRAYN !

La voix du surveillant et professeur de sport Vlad fit frissonner le collégien. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec le professeur.

\- Oh, pardon monsieur Vlad !  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure Von Krayn ? Il me semblait que c'était l'heure de manger !  
\- Euh, tout à fait monsieur, mais je passais changer mes affaires. Vous comprenez…

Pour appuyer ses propos, il désigna les cahiers de notes et les clés USB qui traînaient sur son lit, là où il les avait jeté. En effet, le collège et lycée Kadic s'était mis à l'air de la moitié du XXIème siècle et, désormais, les cours étaient pris sur un ordinateur et transférés sur une clé. Les élèves devaient posséder une clé par matière ainsi que, les anciennes habitudes ayant la vie dure, un cahier de note, qui servait un peu dans tous les cours.  
Plus de feuilles volantes, de pochettes plastiques ou cartonnées, de classeurs de dix kilogrammes, de livres énormes à transporter et tutti quanti. Seul l'art plastique, véritable petit village gaulois d'Armorique dans cette éducation nationale colonisée par la technologie, résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Les énormes pochettes vertes et noires étaient encore de vigueur, certains professeurs ne pouvant supporter leur absence.

\- Mouais… allez file, au réfectoire, tout de suite Von Krayn !

Grunlek saisit son sac et sortit à vitesse grand V, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant le surveillant grommeler.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire, il n'y avait presque plus de queue, la plupart des élèves étant déjà passés. Les tables étaient aussi bien désertées, laissant de la place pour tous.  
Il prit un plateau, sur lequel fut bientôt déposé une grosse cuillerée de purée avec des boulettes à la viande. Puis il s'installa tout au fond, là où il pouvait sans soucis allumer son ordinateur.  
Il était assis depuis à peine quelques minutes quand un éclat de voix le tira de l'écran.

\- Non Shinddha, plus de purée, ça fait déjà trois fois que tu en reprends ! Ça suffit maintenant !

La cuisinière se tenait les bras croisés face à un jeune adolescent un peu maigrichon et aux grands yeux bleus suppliants. Il lâcha d'une voix timide :

\- Alors je pourrais avoir encore une pomme s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Une pomme ? Mais ça fait déjà la dixième aujourd'hui ! Enfin… de toutes façons, vu que personne n'en veut… Tiens. Mais c'est la dernière, ensuite je ne te ressers plus !  
\- D'accord madame Rosa, c'est promis, après cette pomme, j'arrête !

Ses yeux pétillaient littéralement de bonheur à la vue du fruit et il retourna joyeusement jusqu'à sa place pour aller grignoter sa pomme. Il faisait maintenant face à un autre adolescent au look cool et décontracté avec des cheveux noirs en pagaille.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur pattes, j'espère que tu sais ça Shin !  
\- Eh c'est pas ma faute ! Et puis ces pommes sont si belles…  
\- Toi, tu finiras marié à une pomme.

Il croqua à pleines dents et savoura le jus qui coula dans sa gorge.

\- Possible ! Mais au moins, moi j'aurai une petite copine.

Il finit de manger sa pomme et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, repu.

\- C'est ça. En attendant, je me demande comment tu te débrouilleras pour la garde alternée !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vu comme tu dragues à tour de bras, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu finisses par avoir plusieurs dizaines de gosses un peu partout dans le monde en n'en connaissant pas les trois quart.  
\- Hey, t'exagère Théo !

Grunlek soupira et ferma son ordinateur. Décidément, il semblait absolument impossible de travailler au calme dans le réfectoire. En sortant du bâtiment, il tomba sur Maeda, la fille du proviseur, accompagnée par ses deux larbins, Bragg et Elyren. Son arrivée dans le réfectoire fut aussitôt suivi par une brusque précipitation et par un départ de Théo et Shinddha.

Maeda revint alors sur ses pas en agitant les bras.

\- Maeda, fous-moi la paix tu veux ?

Sa voix semblait comme un murmure mais Grunlek l'entendit tout de même clairement.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit !  
\- Non, mais tu l'as pensé trop fort. Et puis tu ne dis jamais rien de toutes façons.

Le brun avança à plus vive allure, laissant Maeda en face de Shinddha, qui haussa les épaules :

\- Par rien il voulait surtout dire rien d'intéressant. Et puis bon, tu ressembles vraiment à une gargouille, faut pas lui en vouloir !

Et il repartit comme une fleur rejoindre Théo à grandes foulées, sous le regard étonné de Maeda et Grunlek. Finalement, ce dernier se dirigea vers le parc, persuadé qu'un peu de tranquillité lui permettrait de travailler, la cour étant toujours bruyante.

Les arbres filtraient bien la lumière, rafraîchissant l'air sans trop ombrager le sol. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Travailler ici avant le cours d'Italien allait être parfait. Le vent dansait sur la peau de l'adolescent, sonnant à ses oreilles comme de la musique. Alors qu'il allait s'installer, une plaque cuivrée attira son attention. La retirant sans grand mal, il constata que c'était un accès direct vers les égouts. Il hésita un peu. Il n'était jamais absent en cours, ou même en retard, et la sonnerie n'allait sans doute pas mettre plus de quinze minutes avant de retentir mais… mais la tentation était trop forte, la curiosité dominait son cœur avec aisance. Il se laissa donc glisser le long des barreaux et retomba sur ses pieds, sans avoir auparavant oublié de refermer la plaque. Tout cela était si excitant !

Il avança prudemment dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur d'autres barreaux. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et, lorsqu'il sortit, ce qu'il vit faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Il se trouvait devant une antique usine désaffectée et complètement délabrée. Un pont y menait, puisqu'elle se trouvait en plein sur un fleuve. Il faillit hésiter mais sa curiosité reprit le dessus et il ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers la vieille bâtisse.

Dans le complexe industriel, il remarqua qu'un monte charge était installé. Bien que pensant qu'il serait hors-service après tant de temps, il l'activa et, après quelques secondes et un boucan de tous les diables, sa porte s'ouvrait, laissant entrer le collégien, qui appuya à nouveau immédiatement sur le bouton.  
Le mécanisme se mit en branle, précipitant Grunlek contre un des murs. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et s'ouvrit, il dévoila à Von Krayn une vision absolument fantastique. Dans une salle recouverte de plaques de métal nacrées et constellées de poussière se tenait un socle noir et or, qui retenait en son centre une tour à la couleur identique.

\- Un super-calculateur quantique, lâcha Grunlek dans un chuchotement impressionné.

Il semblait évident que la « bête » n'avait pas servi depuis nombre d'années. Comment diable un ordinateur d'une telle puissance pouvait-il bien se trouver ici ?  
En cherchant bien, il finit par trouver comment le mettre en marche et, dès qu'il actionna le levier, un doux ronronnement commença à se faire entendre. Des lumières s'allumèrent aussi dans toute la salle et la fraîcheur initiale fut remplacée par une douce tiédeur.

\- Il… il… il fonctionne !

En grimpant à une échelle, il se retrouva dans la salle où se trouvait l'ordinateur, avec un grand siège beige rotatif. Une fenêtre s'était ouverte, affichant le visage endormi d'un jeune adolescent.  
Grunlek ne laissa pas sa raison prendre le dessus et continua à suivre sa curiosité. Installant l'oreillette et le micro, il tenta alors d'aborder la créature virtuelle.

\- Salut !

Le garçon se réveilla et se secoua. Il avait des yeux oranges et des cheveux bruns qui cascadaient sur ses épaules en longues boucles. Il regarda avec étonnement le visage qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Euh… salut…

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent s'écouler comme des siècles. Finalement, celui aux yeux oranges brisa le silence.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Moi ? C'est Grunlek ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Je… je crois que c'est B.O.B. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.  
\- Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Bob du coup ?  
\- Non, pas du tout !

Grunlek était fasciné par l'apparition de Bob, et, au fil de la discussion, il apparut que Bob se trouvait dans un monde virtuel nommé Cratère, dont il était probablement l'IA gardienne. Là où il était, on ne voyait rien du monde extérieur mais l'adolescent de petite taille proposa à Bob d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt.

\- Oh ! C'est… c'est…  
\- Tu peux me montrer un visuel ?  
\- Je pense oui !

Une nouvelle fenêtre s'afficha à l'écran, où Grunlek put suivre le regard de l'IA. Il sortait tout juste d'un arbre parcouru de veines bleues et blanches. A l'endroit où il avait traversé le tronc, des cercles concentriques se dessinaient, comme des ondes se dessinant dans l'eau après l'impact d'une pierre. En tous cas, il était plongé en plein d'une forêt luxuriante immense. Le feuillage émeraude laissait passer des rayons de lumière, baignant l'endroit dans une atmosphère quasi féerique et magique. Une brise semblait souffler sur les arbres, s'immisçant dans les feuilles et les faisant danser sans discontinuer.

\- Ouah… c'est superbe, je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux !

Et l'adolescent n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, Bob changea le visuel pour le centrer sur lui-même. Il était habillé avec une longue robe noire et rouge avec une tunique de soie en-dessous, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile.  
Comme s'il découvrait son corps, Bob effectua un grand nombre de mouvements, faisant valser ses vêtements dans tous les sens. On aurait dit un ouragan de flammes qui rugissaient et dévoraient tout sur leur passage, laissant des braises encore rougeoyantes dans les airs et des traces de suie sur le sol.

C'était impossible, cela semblait si réel… il était tout bonnement impossible qu'un ordinateur puisse créer quelque chose de si parfait.  
Mais soudainement, il s'arrêta et l'effet hypnotique de la danse des vêtements s'estompa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bob ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a des créatures étranges !

En effet, venant tout droit du Nord, trois créatures à l'allure plutôt spéciale approchaient. Deux araignées à la peau noire avec un symbole blanc peint sur le dos parcouraient la distance en sautant entre les arbres. Mais le plus inquiétant restait un immense tigre au pelage gris rayé de brun, qui avançait à grandes foulées, et dont les dents taillées comme des sapins.

\- Bob ! Rentre dans l'arbre ! Vite !

Grunlek avait réagi au quart de tour et l'IA ne s'attarda pas, se retournant immédiatement vers l'arbre. Soudainement, il y eu un flash de lumière et un laser passa à côté de l'épaule de Bob, le faisant trébucher.  
Le tigre à dent de sapins en profita pour combler l'écart entre le jeune homme brun en robes et lui-même. Ses foulées s'agrandirent et, en à peine deux secondes, il avait réduit l'écart à dix mètres. Puis il bondit. Il décolla du sol et sembla voler pendant un instant, occultant un peu la lumière du soleil. Il retomba alors sur l'IA, qui hurla.

\- Dégage sale bête !

La créature n'apprécia guère et lança sa patte vers le visage du jeune homme. Sur l'écran du super-calculateur, une fenêtre avec l'image de Bob s'afficha.

\- Bob, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais… apparemment, tu as un nombre limité de points de vie, et tu viens d'en perdre quarante !  
\- Espèce de… AAAAAAH !

Le rugissement de Bob fut accompagné par une explosion et un torrent de flammes. Le corps du tigra à dents de sapin s'envola et explosa en cours de route en une myriade de pétales et confettis bleus et translucide, avant de complètement se désintégrer.  
Bob comme Grunlek restèrent bouche-bée plusieurs secondes, mais un second tir, provenant des des mandibules d'une des araignées, frôla l'IA, ce qui ramena l'adolescent à la raison.

\- Bob, réfugie-toi dans l'arbre !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça, pénétrant l'écorce. Pendant deux ou trois minutes, aucun des deux ne parla, encore trop estomaqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, de ce type de rire que seuls les amis peuvent parfaitement comprendre. Ce fut l'humain qui reprit la discussion.

\- C'est absolument fabuleux ! Je me demande comment l'ordinateur peut arriver à créer et gérer un tel monde !

L'IA hocha vigoureusement la tête puis sourit à Grunlek. Ce dernier se fissura alors.

\- Oh mince ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il est déjà 16h ! J'ai cours de SVT d'ici dix minutes, Sanguinus va me massacrer.  
\- File alors. J'ai tout mon temps moi, on se revoit plus tard. Ça te va ?  
\- D'accord !

A grands regrets, Grunlek se décrocha du siège, qui était vraiment bien trop grand pour lui, et fit le trajet inverse en courant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la plaque des égouts qu'il avait soulevé dans le parc de Kadic, il constata qu'il était à sa montre déjà 16h20. Dix minutes de retard, et il lui fallait encore arriver dans le bâtiment des sciences et trouver une excuse valable en chemin.  
Il prit soin de repositionner la plaque et, ayant mis son sac sur son dos, se prépara à s'élancer vers les bâtiments. Quand il reçut une pomme sur la tête. Ou plutôt un rognon de pomme. Assis sur un arbre, Shinddha Kory observait son camarade de classe, le regard amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Shinddha ?  
\- Plutôt à nous de te poser la question Von Krayn ! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire dans les égouts ?  
\- « Nous » ?

A la mention de ce pronom, Théo sortit de derrière le buisson où il s'était caché en se plaignant.

\- Shin, t'as gâché la surprise, t'es pas cool !

Il ne semblait cependant pas vraiment fâché et souriait lui aussi.

\- Th… Théo ? Toi aussi ? Mais que…  
\- Oh non, c'est à toi de nous le dire.  
\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Shin sauta à terre et s'étira et commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment des sciences. Un immense sourire illuminait le visage de Théo de Silverberg.

\- Oh, tout simplement car, si tu le fais, on te trouvera une excuse pour éviter d'être puni par Sanguinus. Alors. Deal ?

L'adolescent de petite taille hésita quelques instants puis tapa dans la main tendue du plus musclé.

\- D'accord. Rejoignez-moi ici ce soir, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçus.

oOoOoOo  
OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
oOoOoOo

Le noir manteau de la nuit s'était déjà posé sur la France et sur le collège Kadic depuis plus de deux heures lorsque Théo et Shin sortirent de leur chambre commune pour, sur la pointe des pieds, se rendre dans la cour du collège. L'air était frais et quelques étoiles lointaines brillaient. On distinguait avec difficulté la Grande Ourse, conséquence des innombrables années de pollutions passées ainsi que de la pollution lumineuse.

\- J'aurais dû prendre une polaire ou au moins une veste !

Shin jeta un regard amusé à son ami et reprit son chemin, tâchant de rester dans l'ombre et d'éviter la lumière de la Lune. Lui ne craignait pas le froid, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, et ce d'autant plus quand ça faisait enrager Théo.  
Ils évitèrent une ronde de Vlad et, bientôt, ils furent dans l'immense parc. Là, ils purent courir en paix durant plusieurs minutes, ce qui permit d'ailleurs au plus grand de se réchauffer un peu, et arrivèrent finalement devant la trappe, cherchant Grunlek du regard.

\- Bordel, il est petit mais quand même ! C'est pas si compliqué tout de même de le repérer !  
\- Théo, il a peut être eu un contre-temps.  
\- Ouais ben j'en sais rien ! Je te jure que s'il nous fait poireauter pour rien… !

Pour libérer sa colère, il tapa alors dans une canette laissée dans le parc, l'envoyant valser vers les buissons, ce qui arracha un cri aux buissons.  
Shin se pétrifia alors instantanément et son teint vira au bleu, couleur qui lui allait décidément fort bien remarqua Théo, tandis que Silverberg se tourna vers la source du bruit en adoptant une position défensive.

\- C'est moi, c'est Grunlek !  
\- Grunlek ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu…  
\- J'ai dû contourner la cour à cause de Jim.

Grunlek était sorti du buisson, essoufflé et se frottant l'occiput avec la main gauche, le regard un peu rancunier. Théo regarda l'autre adolescent de haut et soupira.

\- Bon. Alors, tu nous montres ?

Celui de petite taille ne répondit pas et se contenta de désigner la plaque, qu'il enleva aussitôt après. Il rentra alors dans les égouts, et fut vite suivi par Théo et Shin, qui s'occupèrent de refermer les égouts. Ils trouvèrent, cachés dans un recoin, trois skateboards et deux bicyclettes. Grunlek prit une des bicyclettes et laissa les deux autres s'emparer d'un skate chacun.  
Ils firent le chemin sans encombre, bien que sursautant au moindre bruit de goutte d'eau ou de quoi que ce soit.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'usine, Shin laissa échapper un sifflement. Grunlek hocha la tête de manière compréhensive et ajouta, devant un Théo songeur et bien peu impressionné.

\- Vous n'avez rien vu. Ça ce n'est que la vieille usine ! Attendez un peu de voir ce qu'i l'intérieur !

Le musclé fronça les sourcils mais suivit le mouvement lorsque les deux autres empruntèrent le pont, puis prirent le monte-charge. Mais dès qu'il vit le super-calculateur, l'air sur son visage changea radicalement. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et un immense sourire apparut.

\- Et le clou du spectacle…

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran. Le visage souriant de Bob y apparut comme par enchantement, faisant sursauter Théo et Shin.

\- Bonjour !  
\- Ce… C'est… T'es qui ?

\- Moi ? Je m'appelle Bob ! Je vis dans le Cratère, un univers virtuel dont je suis le gardien.

\- Oh euh, vraiment ? EH bien, je suis suis Théo, enchanté !

\- Et moi c'est Shin !

Les deux collégiens saluèrent l'IA de la main pour appuyer leurs propos.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux ! D'ailleurs Grunlek, j'ai plein d'informations pour toi !

Le petit adolescent sauta sur le siège et se mit à taper des lignes via le clavier. Il ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation, cela était très clair.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial ça !  
\- Tu veux que je commence par quoi ? Les informations sur Le Cratère ou sur le super-calculateur ?  
\- Commence par celles sur Le Cratère ! J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur ton lieu de vie !

Bob sembla prendre une inspiration puis commença.

\- Le Cratère est séparé en quatre territoires la Forêt d'Émeraude, que tu as déjà vue, le Désert d'Opale, la Montagne des Merveilles et la Banquise Éternelle.  
\- Ces noms c'est…  
\- Ils étaient inscrits dans les tours de passage que j'ai empruntées.

L'air intrigué de Grunlek en dit assez long pour Bob, qui continua ses explications avec joie.

\- Chaque territoire est relié aux autres par des tours de passage. Leur apparence diffère selon les territoires. Par exemple, l'Arbre dont je suis sorti était une tour, mais pas de passage. Dans le Désert, les tours sont des sortes de petites pyramides. Dans le territoire de la Montagne, ce sont d'immenses rochers entourés de brume. Enfin, dans la banquise, ce sont des tours en spirale.  
Par contre je ne sais pas quelles sont les autres tours, ou du moins j'ignore leur utilité.  
\- C'est passionnant ! Et tu as vu d'autres créatures ?  
\- Non, aucune, et heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment gardé un excellent souvenir de ma rencontre avec les Tarentules et le Tigre à dents de sapin.

Grunlek semblait aux anges, mais il se ressaisit vite. Derrière lui, Théo et Shin paraissaient tout aussi passionnés par ce que disait Bob, et, sans que personne ne l'entende, le monte-charge remonta.

\- Sinon, tu n'avais pas parlé d'informations sur le super-calculateur Bob ?

\- Oh si ! Apparemment, il serait possible de virtualiser des gens sur Le Cratère ! D'après les informations que j'ai récupéré, il y a des scanners dans une salle plus…

A peine le mot « virtualiser » avait-il été prononcé que Shin et Théo s'étaient jeté un regard complice et trépignaient d'impatience. Et ils n'attendirent pas la fin de la phrase pour courir vers une échelle au fond de la salle. Ils n'étaient pas descendus depuis cinq secondes que des exclamations de joie et de surprise remontaient jusqu'à Grunlek.

\- Ouah c'est génial ! C'est… c'est… ouah ! Grunlek tu crois que.. ?

La salle était occupée par trois sortes de caissons, tournés vers le centre de la pièce et ouverts. Ils émettaient une forte lumière. Tout semblait sortir d'un film de science-fiction.  
Le petit adolescent hésita. Il n'avait aucune idée des dangers qui pouvaient les attendre sur le Cratère. Même s'il avait confiance en Bob, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne pouvait être sûr que la virtualisation soit sans dangers. Et si, une fois sur le Cratère, ils n'arrivaient pas à revenir sur Terre ? S'ils restaient bloqués, virtualisés à jamais ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer tout cela ?  
Bob perçu l'hésitation de Grunlek à travers son regard et lui sourit. Puis il lui parla, sans que les autres ne puissent l'entendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que c'est sans danger ! Il n'y a aucun risque. Et au pire, tu pourras les matérialiser toi-même, le programme peut aussi servir à ça !

Il semblait si sincère et sûr de lui que Grunlek ne put que se ranger de son côté. Ajustant l'oreillette et le micro, il prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa aux deux autres collégiens.

\- C'est bon, rentrez chacun dans un scanner !  
\- OUAIS !

Théo semblait incapable de contrôler sa joie, tandis que Shin restait beaucoup plus calme. Ils entrèrent chacun dans un scanner et répondirent à Grunlek :

\- On est prêts, tu peux y aller.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier regard de confirmation à l'IA, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête pour le rassurer. Il lança alors le programme.

\- Transfert Théo ! Transfert Shin ! Scanner Théo ! Scanner Shin ! Virtualisation !

Alors qu'il appuyait sur la touche entrée pour valider, il croisa les doigts.

\- Théo, Shin, vous êtes bien arrivés ? Répondez-moi !

Un court silence suivit, bien vite interrompu par les sifflements des deux collégiens. Ce fut Bob qui rétablit le contact.

\- Ils sont bien là Grunlek !

Ils étaient arrivés sur le bord d'une montagne, juste à côté d'une des tours dont parlait l'IA. Le monde virtuel du Cratère n'avait rien du tout à envier au monde réel. Des nappes de brume couraient sur le sol et des nuages gigantesques côtoyaient les trois jeunes gens. Des pics se dressaient un peu partout, perçant à travers les masses nuageuses.  
Théo avait atterri dans une armure plaquée dont il ne sentait même pas le poids, armé d'un bouclier veiné par de brefs éclairs ainsi que d'une épée elle aussi parcourue par la foudre.  
Shin lui, était doté d'une peau bleue comme les abysses, presque entièrement masquée par des vêtements de couleur saphir qui flottaient au vent ainsi qu'une capuche, qui recouvrait presque entièrement son visage, ne lui laissant qu'une bande pour les yeux. Mais surtout, il tenait dans sa main un bel arc fait entièrement de glace, finement ouvragé, qui n'avait aucune corde et sans carquois à proximité. Une légère brume de givre entourait cet arc, parfaitement adapté à la main de Shin.  
En face d'eux se tenait Bob, qu'ils virent pour la première fois autrement que via une fenêtre ne montrant que son visage souriant et sûr de lui. Il semblait toujours calme et certains, mais aussi extrêmement joyeux, voir même excité, par l'apparition des deux adolescents. Il était toujours vêtu de sa robe rouge et noire et il les salua en souriant.

\- C'est quoi ces costumes ?

Grunlek tâcha de répondre à la question de Théo en faisant le plus simple possible, se doutant bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas le jargon technique auquel il pensait à l'instant même.

\- Ces avatars qui sont les vôtres ont été générés automatiquement par le super-calculateur lors de votre apparition dans Le Cratère. A ce que j'en vois, ils devraient vous permettre de vous défendre si vous en avez besoin.  
\- Et Bob, il n'a rien ?

Celui dont l'allure ressemblait plus à un guerrier et paladin avait désigné celui qui aurait plus été proche d'un mage, ou d'un sorcier, avec son épée. Bob fit alors apparaître un orbe de flammes entre ses mains avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- OK, j'ai rien dit, il est aussi bien armé que nous, sinon mieux.  
\- Je suis désolé mais je vois pas trop comment je pourrais me défendre avec un arc comme celui-là!Il n'a pas de cordes et, en plus, pas de flèches. A moins de taper les ennemis avec jusqu'à les tuer, et je doute que ce soit efficace, je ne risque pas de faire grand-chose lors des combats !

Alors que Grunlek s'apprêtait à répondre à l'archer sans flèches, un signal sonore le fit se concentrer sur une des multiples fenêtres ouvertes sur l'écran. Trois points rouges se dirigeaient vers les deux points verts et le point jaune qui représentaient Théo, Shin et Bob.

\- Désolé Shin, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes directement dans la pratique. Des monstres sont en approche !

Théo les chercha du regard sans arriver à les trouver à travers la brume.

\- On ne voit rien d'ici !  
\- Suivez le chemin pour descendre alors. Vous devriez avoir une meilleure visibilité.

Tous les trois suivirent son conseil et, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de chuter qui leur aurait sans doute été mortelle, descendirent jusqu'à ce que trois créatures se montrent à leur vue. Les trois araignées, comme celles que Bob avait déjà affronté plus tôt, avançaient à toute vitesse mais, en voyant leurs ennemis, s'immobilisèrent et commencèrent à charger leurs mandibules d'énergie.  
Puis elles tirèrent, envoyant une salve vers les trois adolescents, qui se plaquèrent contre la montagne pour éviter d'être touchés.  
Une nouvelle salve leur passa à côté juste après.

\- BANZAAAAAAAAI !

Théo s'était décalé et chargeait désormais en direction des trois bestioles, qui le mirent toutes en joue puis tirèrent une nouvelle salve. Il leva son bouclier, qui absorba les lasers, et repartit à la charge sans perdre plus de temps.  
Un sourire carnassier et amusé aux lèvres, Bob fit deux pas de côté et profita de la diversion de Théo pour modeler son orbe de feu, qui s'étira bientôt comme un drap ardent, puis claqua comme un fouet dans les airs. Il rata de peu une des araignées, explosant dans une gerbe d'étincelles contre le sol.

\- Bob, attention !

Deux des araignées gigantesques s'étaient détournées de Théo pour viser Bob, qu'elles arrosèrent alors de multiples lasers à faible densité. A nouveau, ce fut comme une tempête de braises et un ouragan de flammes lorsque la robe se souleva pour danser au rythme de ses mouvements, ballottée par le vent et les tirs de lasers. Une pluie de flammèche et de cendres accompagna la lente fin du mouvement et le salut du mage. Aucun des tirs n'avait touché Bob, qui les avait tous esquivés.  
Mais la troisième araignée s'était reculée et avait accumulé de l'énergie dans ses mandibules. Lorsque le mage fut arrêté, elle la relâcha sous la forme d'un seul laser, qui partit droit sur le torse de Bob, le projetant en arrière lors de l'impact.

\- Tu viens de perdre 50 points de vie ! Un seul autre coup comme ça et c'est la fin Bob ! On ne sait pas ce qui t'arriverait, alors ne fais pas le malin et met-toi à couvert !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et recula jusqu'à Shin pendant que Théo continuait de combattre les trois araignées. Arrêtant de son bouclier une nouvelle salve de tir, il se rua sur les deux plus proches, qui avaient raté tous leurs tirs jusque là, avec son épée en main. Il l'abattit en plein sur le dos de l'animal, qui ne put esquiver l'attaquer, toute juste là où était dessiné le symbole.  
Un éclair parcourut la lame et, soudainement, la créature explosa en des millions de petits fragments.

\- Yeah ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je suis le meilleureuh !

Fier de sa victoire contre l'araignée, Théo avait entamé une petite danse provocatrice, en oubliant royalement la présence des deux autres créatures justes devant lui. Les deux araignées semblèrent se concerter du regard puis chargèrent leurs mandibules. Une salve de tir frappa Théo. Un tir passa. Deux tirs. Trois tirs. Quatre tirs. Cinq tirs. A chaque tir, il reculait sous l'impact en grimaçant. Six tirs. Sept tirs. Huit tirs. Neuf tirs. Ses pieds le trahirent et, au bord de la falaise, il tomba dans le vide. Un dernier laser vint transpercer sa tête, le faisant exploser en vol et le dévirtualisant dans une tempête de petits carrés bleu électrique.  
Le scanner s'ouvrit en bas, et Théo en sortit indemne, bien que rageur.

\- Shin, Théo a été dévirtualisé, il ne reste plus que toi pour protéger Bob !  
\- Et comment je fais moi hein ?  
\- Ben j'en sais rien, essaye !

Celui à la peau bleu poussa un long soupir et se prépara mentalement à faire face aux araignées. Il sauta hors de sa cachette et mis en joue une araignée, espérant que son bluff prenne. Mais ce n'était pas que du bluff. Il sentit sa volonté tordre la réalité numérique à son avantage, tisser une corde de pure énergie entre ses doigts, tendre l'arc. La glace se craquela sous la pression alors que l'archer, bien que surprit, ne perdait pas son calme. Il se concentra encore plus et, soudainement, posé contre sa joue, il sentit une flèche faite de givre. Sans perdre un instant, il relâcha le projectile, qui vint se planter dans le symbole sur le dos de l'araignée, la faisant elle aussi exploser.  
Un tir lui frôla la tête, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
\- Eh bien, apparemment, tu as trouvé ta corde et tes flèches. Vas-y Shin, tu peux le faire, il n'en reste plus qu'une !

Théo avait rejoint Grunlek dans la salle de contrôle et boudait. Mais il encouragea tout de même l'archer lui aussi.  
L'adolescent à la peau bleue respira un grand coup et fit à nouveau le mouvement qui invoqua la corde d'énergie. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la flèche se cristalliser entre ses doigts et tendit l'oreille. L'araignée avançait et arriverait bientôt. Se glissant alors d'un coup sur le côté, il relâcha sa flèche en criant. La flèche transperça l'araignée à la tête, la projetant dans le vide. Après vingt secondes, une immense colonne de lumière surgit, perforant le nuage, la brume et le ciel puis se dissipant  
En se penchant un peu au bord, il put remarquer que, tout au fond, il n'y avait qu'une surface liquide brillante et tumultueuse, puis il parla d'une voix calme.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Grunlek mit la main à l'oreillette et posa la tête contre le siège.

\- Maintenant on rentre. Il va se faire tard et on a cours dem….

Soudainement, l'écran s'affola et des bips envahirent la salle de contrôle. Un programme s'était apparemment activé, donnant des coordonnées très précises d'une tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bob, tu y comprends quelque chose ?

Dans Le Cratère, le mage était tombé face contre terre en se tenant la tête et criant de douleur. Des cercles rouges concentriques couraient sur le sol, continuant de descendre la pente.

\- Grunlek ! Je… Je dois aller dans la tour ! Une tour est activée !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'y comprends rien !

Bob hurla de douleur à nouveau puis, soutenu par Shin, suivit les impulsions en s'expliquant.

\- J'ai… j'ai eu un flash. Chaque tour a son utilité propre celles de passages permettent de passer d'un territoire à l'autre, d'autres sont des réserves d'énergies et de données, mais les autres sont des clés d'activation d'un genre de virus.  
\- Un… virus ?  
\- Lorsqu'il active une tour, il peut impacter le monde réel. Seul le gardien – moi – peut les désactiver.

Cela laissa les autres adolescents bouche-bée. Théo se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle des scanners.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Théo ?  
\- Tu vas me virtualiser ! Je retourne sur le Cratère pour aider Shin et Bob !  
\- Pas question ! Et de toutes façons, il faut attendre plusieurs heures entre chaque virtualisation.

Théo frappa contre la porte du monte-charge en hurlant de rage. Porte qui s'ouvrit alors dans un grand bruit. Dedans apparut un jeune homme à l'air calme et un peu effrayé par la présence de Théo et Grunlek, habillé en noir et aux cheveux tressés.  
L'adolescent dévirtualisé par les araignées se mit en position pour défendre Jérémy, plaçant ses pieds et ses mains de manière optimale.

\- Et Grunlek, c'est qui lui ? Tu l'as invité lui aussi ?  
\- Non je n'ai invité personne d'autre que vous…

Il s'était retourné et dévisageait le nouvel arrivant, qui tenta de désamorcer la situation en levant les mains et en s'expliquant.

\- Je m'appelle Mani ! Je suis en 3ème à Kadic, en 3ème D.  
\- Et pourquoi t'es ici hein, cracha Théo, tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- Je vous ai vus vous regrouper et rentrer dans les égouts tout à l'heure… du coup j'ai décidé de vous suivre.  
\- Tu foutais quoi dehors sérieusement ? Vlad t'a pas choppé ?

Mani eut un petit rire nerveux et se mit à rougir, tout en parlant de plus en plus précipitamment.

\- Je profite de la nuit pour aller chercher des plantes et faire de la botaniques, c'est tout. Et aussi quelques araignées Et puis Vlad… il est pas très dur à éviter, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.

Théo lui jeta un regard méfiant mais Grunlek, qui avait fait pivoter sa chaise pour contempler l'occupant du monte-charge, se retourna vers l'ordinateur.

\- Mani, va dans la salle juste en-dessous et rentre dans les scanners.  
\- QUOI ? Tu lui fais confiance comme ça ? Tu vas pas bien ? Et il aime les araignées en plus.  
\- Au contraire Théo. J'ai un peu entendu parler de Mani dans la cour, et c'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à aller parler avec les autres. Alors pour parler d'un super-calculateur permettant d'envoyer sur un monde virtuel… Et puis vous ne serez pas trop de trois sur Le Cratère pour aider Bob ! Et quant aux araignées… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Mani hocha vigoureusement la tête suite à la réplique de Grunlek et confirma la réponse du plus petit.

\- Parler aux autres ? Non c'est sûr que c'est pas vraiment mon genre. A part à mes araignées. Elles ont toutes leur petite boîte et leur propre nom, elles sont très gentilles !

Théo eut une grimace de dégoût mais soupira et lâcha l'affaire. Mani appuya alors sur le bouton du monte-charge, le refermant pour aller jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol.

\- Transfert Mani ! Scanner Mani ! Virtualisation !

Après quelques dixièmes de seconde, un jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une tunique de soie grise et d'une cape bordeaux apparaissait juste derrière Shin et Bob, qui avaient réussi à passer un immense pont de pierre juste assez grand pour deux enfants et s'apprêtaient désormais à grimper un des pics qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt.  
Ses longues tresses se finissaient avec des pointes d'acier, qui fendirent l'air en sifflant quand il tourna la tête. Il tenait deux longues dagues à la main et quatre autres étaient accrochées à une ceinture de cuir. Et ses deux longues oreilles pointus lui donnaient l'apparence d'un elfe des récits de Tolkien.  
Shin le salua d'un simple regard et lui désigna de la même manière le chemin à prendre, qui était gardé par une escouade de cinq oiseaux disposant chacun de quatre ailes et ressemblant à des faucons.

\- On est bloqués depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Ils ne nous ont pas encore repéré mais je présume que ça ne saurait tarder.

Bob acquiesça. Il préparait un nouvel orbe de flammes entre ses mains et son visage était tordu par la douleur. L'adolescent à la peau bleue soupira.

\- Il faut qu'on brise leur formation. Je vais faire diversion. Profitez-en pour les détruire.

Il banda alors son arc et fit apparaître une flèche, signe qu'il avait déjà complètement assimilé son arme et son utilisation.  
En criant, il sortit alors de sa cachette et courut vers le pont en tirant une flèche, qui passa à côté des oiseaux de proie. Les monstres le suivirent dans un concert de piaffement et, après quelques secondes, ils s'engouffrèrent avec lui dans la brume.

\- Maintenant ! Foncez !

Mani et Bob réagirent au quart de tour à l'ordre de Grunlek et s'élancèrent dans la montée. Mais à peine avaient-ils pu faire une vingtaine de mètre que les rapaces rappliquaient. Bob voulut s'interposer pour les détruire mais Mani l'en empêcha et se dressa face à lui.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux. Toi, va là-haut faire ce que tu as à faire.

Le mage accepta et recula, d'abord sans se retourner et à petits pas puis enfin en se retournant et en courant.  
Mani se prépara à affronter les créatures virtuelles, se campant sur ses jambes. Et elles furent en vue presque immédiatement. Sans attendre, il lança une de ses dagues, qui trancha l'aile d'un des rapaces, le précipitant dans le vide et provoquant après un court temps une colonne de lumière. Mais Mani n'avait pas attendu de voir le résultat de son attaque. Tous ses mouvements s'enchaînaient parfaitement dans sa tête et il les exécutait avec la même perfection, courant, sautant, attrapant une dague, tournant en détruisant une des créatures.  
Il se rattrapa sur le pont à pieds joints comme un gymnaste finissant son enchaînement et repartit aussitôt, dansant dans les airs avec ses dagues, en égarant une, puis une autre, en plantant une dans le symbole mystérieux dessiné sur leur dos, se rattrapant sur le sol en esquivant les tirs de laser et les rayons gelés.

\- Allez, venez ici mes jolis…

Les deux créatures restantes semblèrent se concerter puis se séparèrent. La première fila vers le ciel pour rattraper Bob, alors que la deuxième se chargea d'énergie pour préparer un tir de barrage.  
Bien vite les lasers fusèrent, forçant le jeune homme aux oreilles pointues à reculer. Un des lasers toucha son épaule, le projetant en arrière et le faisant blêmir. Il lança une dague mais la créature prit de la hauteur et esquiva, avant de fondre sur lui en l'arrosant de lasers, le ramenant de plus en plus vers le pont et le vide.

\- Mani, il faut que tu viennes en aide à Bob !  
\- Je fais ce que je peux, mais j'arrive tout de suite.

Un tir chargé partit dans sa direction, suivi d'une salve de petits tirs. Il dévia le premier avec sa dague mais la perdit, projetée par la puissance du tir dans le vide. Les autres tirs, il les évita en faisant des sauts périlleux arrière.  
Il ne lui restait désormais qu'une dague. Il prit le temps de se concentrer pendant que l'oiseau de malheur s'élevait à nouveau pour charger un tir. Ce fut lui qui chargea en premier. En courant, il sauta et s'envola dans les airs, comme projeté par magie. Il fendit la distance qui le séparait de la créature en un instant et la découpa en deux avec sa dague, avant d'atterrir sur le sol en toute grâce.

Pendant ce temps, Bob avait parcouru la quasi-totalité du chemin qui menait à la tour. La brume commença alors à se faire plus intense et il dut ralentir sa progression pour éviter une chute qui aurait pu lui être mortelle, donnant plus de temps au rapace pour le rattraper.

\- Bob, dépêche-toi, il n'est plus très loin de toi. Tu n'as plus qu'une dizaine de mètres à gravir, puis tourne à droite. Ensuite, c'est tout droit.  
\- Reçu Grunlek.

Le mage modelait encore l'orbe dans ses mains écarlate et doré, il était parcouru par des veines nacrées en mouvement continu. Il avança un pied après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il sente qu'il ne pouvait plus monter. Il avait atteint le sommet, il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à foncer tout droit vers la tour. Dans la brume, qui avait doublé sinon quadruplé, rien n'était visible, comme si les dangers s'étaient effacés pour laisser place à un havre de tranquillité et de douceur.  
Mais le cri de l'oiseau aux quatre ailes l'avertit et il se jeta soudainement à terre. Une salve de laser mitrailla la position qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant, dissipant ainsi la brume un bon moment et révélant un peu plus loin les formes sombres de deux tigres aux dents de sapin.

\- Grunlek, tu m'avais pas prévenu pour ces deux-là !  
\- Ces deux quoi ?  
\- Les deux Tigres qui se trouvent devant la tour ! Et derrière moi j'ai un Faucon !  
\- Quoi ?! Ils n'apparaissent pas sur mon écran !  
\- Peut-être mais ils sont bien là !

Les deux félins se mirent à rugir et se préparèrent à bondir sur Bob. Le mage se concentra, fit le vide dans sa tête. Puis il prit sa décision. Étendant ses mains, il remodela son orbe en deux autres boules de feu, une dans chaque main. Il tendit les bras et attendit que les créatures passent à l'attaque. Ce qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à faire. Elles bondirent, leurs pattes en avant, prêtes à déchiqueter l'adolescent. Les deux boules de feu furent alors relâchées. Elles foncèrent à toute allure sur les Tigres qui ne purent rien y faire et fut percutés par les projectiles. Ils furent détruits dans une explosion de flammes écarlates et dorées, qui se résorbèrent ensuite presque immédiatement. Il les avait eus tous les deux en un coup. Mais il lui restait encore à se débarrasser du Faucon.  
Et le Faucon tira.  
Le laser parcourut la distance entre le bec de la créature et le corps de Bob en une fraction de seconde. Une gerbe d'étincelle éclata lors de l'impact. Le mage se retourna, étonné de ne pas avoir été touché. Une dague volait, chauffée à blanc par le tir et entourée d'un faible halo de lumière. Elle tremblota un instant puis, brutalement, fonça vers le rapace, qu'elle détruisit. La brume se dissipa alors, révélant Mani, un bras tendu vers Bob et la main crispée et l'autre sur sa tempe, volant lui aussi, juste au bord du plateau. Il abaissa son bras et sourit à Bob avant de chuter.  
L'IA se précipita dans la tour. L'immense rocher était entouré de volutes de brume dansantes qui lui conféraient une aura mystérieuse et étrange. Il s'enfonça dans le rocher. A l'intérieur, la tout était exactement comme toutes les autres, un espace circulaire formé par deux cercles concentriques et un énorme point au centre de l'espace. Sur le cercle extérieur, quatre branches partaient dans des directions différentes. L'une menait à l'extérieur de la tour, une autre y était opposée et les deux dernière étaient disposée de manière à former un angle léger avec la branche opposée à celle de la sortie.  
Le premier cercle, ainsi que les branches qui y étaient collées, s'illumina sous les pas de Bob, bientôt suivi par le second puis enfin par le point. De là, le mage s'envola et rejoint une plate-forme. Là, une fois arrivé à son centre, une console de commande apparut. Comme mu par son instinct, Bob y plaça sa main.  
S'afficha alors à l'écran des lettres scintillantes, qui formèrent son prénom. Elles s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un autre mot. CODE.  
Bob toucha du doigt la console de commande et, lettre après lettre, un nouveau mot scintillant fit son apparition juste en-dessous.  
Lorsqu'il fut complété, il le murmura, bien que de manière à ce que ses amis l'entende.

\- Code Cratère. Il respira un grand coup. Tour désactivée.

Tous les tableaux de données qui ornaient les parois de la tour se précipitèrent alors vers le bas, s'agglutinant pour ne former plus qu'une masse lumineuse qui éclairait seule le tube de ténèbres qu'était devenue la tour.  
Tous lâchèrent un soupir d'apaisement.

oOoOoOo  
OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
oOoOoOo

La sonnerie de 10h sonna à Kadic, exprimant la fin du cours d'EPS pour les 4ème C et D et celle du cours d'anglais pour les 3ème D, mais signifiant surtout la récréation du matin, ces 15 divines minutes.  
Ils se retrouvèrent devant la machine à café, comme de très vieux amis. Comme si leur amitié n'était pas jeune mais éternelle.

\- J'ai vraiment super hâte de retourner à l'Usine et de parler à Bob. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé d'autres informations sur le Cratère, qui sait ?

Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent, tous impatients de retourner sur le territoire virtuel et d'en apprendre plus sur son seul occupant à peu près humain

\- On n'a pas cours demain, on a qu'à y aller. De toutes façons, personne ne nous en tiendra rigueur, pas vrai ?

Grunlek, Théo et Shin hochèrent la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils continuèrent à parler de leur voyage sur le monde virtuel jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les sépare et les envoie en cours et continuèrent de n'avoir que ça en tête durant toute la journée et même la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain à la vieille usine, ils ne pouvaient plus contenir leur excitation. Et ils explosèrent de joie quand ils retrouvèrent Bob.

\- Salut Bob ! Alors, tu vas bien ? Du nouveau ?  
\- Moi ? Très bien. J'ai passé toute la nuit à chercher des données sur le Cratère. Et j'en ai trouvé plein. Mais surtout, j'ai pu dénicher ces deux journaux audio-visuels. Je ne les ai pas encore ouverts, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous apporter plein de choses !

Grunlek ne se fit pas attendre et ouvrit immédiatement le premier, un journal du nom de « Journal de Jérémy Belpois ». Une fenêtre s'ouvrit alors, montrant un jeune homme blond, entouré de trois garçons, un aux cheveux châtains, un aux cheveux noirs et un aux cheveux jaunes dressés en arrière, ainsi que de deux filles, une aux cheveux d'ébène et l'autre aux cheveux roses.  
La voix commença alors à se diffuser par les enceintes.

« Journal de Jérémy Belpois, élève en 3ème au collège Kadic, France. Entrée numéro trois-mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf, jour 1155, mai 2007.  
Depuis que Xana a été détruit, aucun problème surnaturel à signaler. Le programme multi-agent semble avoir bien fonctionné, le sacrifice de Franz Hopper n'aura pas été vain. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tout va bien et que nous avons pu reprendre une vie normale, mais c'est plutôt tout le contraire. Depuis, nous nous sentons suivis. Dans les cours, chez nous, partout. Nous n'avons plus confiance en rien, ni personne, à part nous. Même notre famille pourrait être utilisée contre nous. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes tous, William, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd et moi-même, réfugiés à l'Usine. Grâce à la rivière, nous arrivons à obtenir de l'eau et du poisson.  
Mais cela ne peut plus durer. Notre combat a touché à sa fin mais son fardeau nous pèse encore. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de tous nous virtualiser sur Lyoko aujourd'hui. Nous fuirons dans le réseau, où nous pourrons vivre et agir. Nous avons décidé de lancer un dernier retour dans le passé, pour qu'il ne reste rien de nous et pour peser la solution une dernière fois.  
Je m'adresse maintenant directement à celui qui verra ce journal. Le super-calculateur est devenu d'une puissance inimaginable et je pense qu'il pourrait aujourd'hui supporter un monde virtuel bien plus développé que Lyoko. Peut-être même pourrait-il gérer l'évolution d'un écosystème propre à chaque territoire. Il faut le manier avec prudence, car vous détenez entre vos mains un outil capable de bien des choses.  
Adieu.  
Adieu.  
Adieu.  
Adieu.  
Adieu.  
Adieu. »

La caméra s'était éteinte après les adieux des six jeunes, laissant sans voix leurs héritiers. Sans se concerter avec ses camarades, mais bien que sachant avoir leur accord, Grunlek lança le second enregistrement, nommé « Journal du professeur Enoch Lennon »

Un homme de grande taille avec un bouc noir et des yeux oranges se tenait seul face à la caméra et toussota avant d'entamer son discours. Il semblait calme mais son regard témoignait d'une grande anxiété et même presque d'une terreur indicible.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Enoch Lennon. Si vous êtes tombé sur ce journal, c'est que vous avez découvert l'usine et le super-calculateur.  
J'ai… j'ai fait l'erreur d'allumer ce super-calculateur. J'ai trouvé des données concernant un programme de virtualisation et, plus important encore, un programme de retour vers le passé. J'ai lancé ce dernier par curiosité, et il s'est avéré qu'il marche.  
D'après les dires du journal que j'ai trouvé, le territoire virtuel qui a été créé ici s'appellerait Lyoko et serait la cible des assauts d'un virus nommé Xana. Mais pour ce que j'en ai compris, il devrait avoir été détruit. J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion que ce monde virtuel est un tout nouveau monde.  
Car depuis que j'ai rallumé le super-calculateur, des événements étranges, liés à l'électricité, ont fait leur apparition. Des clones, des personnes possédées, des frappes satellites… le retour dans le passé a tout effacé à chaque fois. Sauf pour ce qui est de ma chère Arcana… la… la mort est définitive, le retour dans le passé ne résout pas cela.  
L'entité qui tente d'atteindre à ma vie et à celle de mon fils se nomme Mahyar. J'en sais bien peu sur lui mais il semblerait que ce soit les résidus de Xana qui ont formé ce nouveau virus. Il est puissant. Très puissant. J'ai donc reprogrammé tout ce monde afin d'en avoir les clés pour le protéger et empêcher Mahyar de nous détruire tous.  
Cependant, je ne pense pas que cela soit très efficace. Et chaque jour les assauts de Mahyar gagnent en puissance. J'ai peur qu'un jour, d'autres soient tués. Je ne peux prendre ce risque. Je vais devoir nous virtualiser, mon fils et moi, et éteindre le super-calculateur grâce à un programme à retardement. C'est le seul moyen de lui échapper. Je remettrai aussi à mon fils les clés du Cratère, car tel est le nom du monde évolutif virtuel qui est né. Il en sera ainsi comme moi le Gardien et le Protecteur. Je t'aime Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Et ta mère t'aimait aussi.  
Éteignez le super-calculateur. Préservez le monde de Mahyar. Je vous en supplie. Fin. »

Tous en restèrent bouche-bée. Toutes ces informations à accumuler… c'était trop d'un coup. Mais si tous étaient choqués par ce qu'ils avaient appris, le plus affecté était clairement Bob, ou B.O.B. Des larmes coulaient tout le long de ses joues, creusant un long et sinueux sillon.

\- Éteignez le super-calculateur. Je ne veux pas que votre monde soit blessé.

Tous se concertèrent du regard. Il n'y avait rien besoin de dire, besoin d'aucun argument.

\- Notre monde on va le sauver. Et toi avec. Tu repars avec nous. On va trouver le moyen de te matérialiser et de te rendre la vie que tu as perdu. Et qu'importe si l'on souffre. On souffrira tous ensemble. On pleurera tous ensemble. On hurlera tous ensemble. Mais on vaincra tous ensemble.

Bob essuya ses larmes et tenta de sourire de son mieux.

\- Tous ensemble.


End file.
